Yuji saga 1 - Unwavering Rage
by MatthewBadger
Summary: Life for a Kryptonian/Saiyan hybrid can be hard- Especially with friends like these. Featuring a unique universe and cast, this story deals with loss, anger and friendship... Follow our young hero as he strives to save the world he loves from evil. Will he discover his secrets in time? will he control his growing powers? find out for yourself in this exciting new series!


_**Introduction**_

 _Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and as such I hope to receive lots of constructive criticism. I also hope that my story will be well received (for obvious reasons)._

 _Although I love to read fanfiction about the characters within dragon ball z, I feel uncomfortable writing about them and as a result have created my own world and cast. Also, be prepared for new techniques, people and locations to appear due to this fanfic being set in my own world._

 _In fact, the only similarities that this story holds with the DBZ and DC universe, are the species (and the concepts that are connected to those species- such as Ki and superpowers)_

 _Also, don't worry if it takes a while for the kryptosaiyen (Yuji) to become a galaxy buster- it WILL happen!_

 _Updates will be biweekly. (Probably)_

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ _I own nothing to do with DBZ or DC that appear within this story._

 **Unwavering rage- part 1**

" _Beware of him that is slow to anger; for when it is long coming, it is the stronger when it comes, and the longer kept. Abused patience turns to fury." – Francis Quarles_

…

 **Chapter one -** _ **seeds of destruction**_

As the sun rose over the hills it cast a warm glow across the forested landscape, illuminating a small clearing within the trees. Inside, there stood two young boys in pale blue fighting Gi's. The first (and tallest of the two) had long brown hair which flowed down his back like a waterfall. His eyes were a dark hazel colour and his gaze was piercing beneath his bushy eyebrows. Having recently turned 10, he held himself with pride- as if nothing in the world could knock him down.

Opposite him, his younger brother held his gaze with similar focus. Unflinching, his obsidian eyes bored into those of his counterpart. Perhaps a lesser opponent would have flinched, but the brown haired boy stood uncaring.

Suddenly the older child's face morphed into a smirk. "You'll have to try better than that if you wish to scare me, _Yuji._ " as he said this, his posture changed. Taking on the poise and grace of a seasoned fighter, he bent forwards with both fists extended.

Despite the threatening tone of his older brother's words, Yuji was unfazed. In an almost casual manner, he reached up and brushed back two bangs of black hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, brother. Do you remember what happened last time?" his patronising tone was at odds with his age. "Of course, we never found your tooth now did we… _Ryuu_."

Now shaking with anger, ryuu began to edge forwards across the makeshift ring. His eyes lanced back and forth but never left his sibling for too long. Deep down, ryuu was actually scared of the 6 year old… not that that was unreasonable. He had seen Yuji take down grown men with ease, using strength and speed which looked almost unnatural.

As he stared at Yuji, he once again noticed the strangeness of his hair. The raven locks thrust out at odd angles and seemed to be held in place by nothing but air. Even stranger was the fact that it angled backwards startlingly. As if someone was constantly pulling on it from behind. 'Hah, I bet his hair's really greasy and that's why it sticks all over the place.' Ryuu chuckled at this, imagining how disgusting it must feel to live under that mop.

Ryuu also took in how natural his brother's clothes seemed to sit on him. Blue like the sky above them, it draped across his body without visible tension. Yuji's face appeared hard-set and in front of his eyes hung a single bang of black hair. Ryuu (although he would not admit it) was quite fond of Yuji's company. Indeed, Ryuu had grown to accept Yuji as a brother since father had adopted the black haired boy. He had even begun to start looking forward to their training together.

Of course it had not always been this way between them. At first, all Ryuu wanted was to be rid of the little devil. He had been jealous of the treatment that Yuji had been getting from father. The baby was so cute and so lively that much of the attention Ryuu had grown accustomed to receiving had been turned away from him. In fact, Ryuu had become so desperate for attention from his father that he had begun to make a fuss about it.

…

At the same time Yuji was eyeing his opponent with practiced efficiency. Ryuu wore a similar outfit to his, however the sleeves were shorter and revealed his muscled shoulders. Ryuu's face was firm and prominently displayed his bushy eyebrows (a complete contrast to Yuji's, which were thin ebony shards). Above them was his luscious head of brown hair. Whereas Yuji's locks were stiff and pointy, Ryuu's mane descended below his shoulders in a flowing ark. Lastly, Yuji looked into his brothers eyes.

They were deep and brown. Occasionally Yuji would register a fleck of gold amid the patterned spirals, but would soon discover it had moved. It was as if the eyes held his brothers soul and displayed it to the world. Curiosity, warmth, contentment, happiness and anticipation were conveyed to Yuji, which made him smile.

…

Seeing his brother smile brought back memories for Ryuu. Memories of his past and of how their bitter relationship had changed for the better:

 _ **Flashback- 2 years ago**_

 _Ryuu was in his bedroom, preparing his supplies for a day's training with his father when the suns first rays penetrated his bedroom curtains. Ryuu was bursting with excitement._

' _Two whole days' worth of training without distractions?'_

' _No chores or schoolwork to hold me back?'_

' _An adventure into uncharted wilderness without a map?'_

 _This was going to be amazing! Better yet, his father said that stupid Yuji wouldn't be getting in the way of them!_

 _Ryuu could not help but jump up and down in excitement. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. There had to be a catch…_

' _Wait a second. What would they do with Yuji whilst they were gone? It's not like they could just leave him behind and I haven't heard father make any arrangements with carers at all.'_

 _Ryuu decided to shrug it off. It was more than likely that his father had arranged something whilst he wasn't there so that he dint have to worry. Ryuu smiled with pleasure. He loved his father dearly and thought that he was the coolest guy in the world. And considering he had won all of those martial arts competitions ages ago, he was probably the strongest too!_

 _A few minutes later he was packed up and ready to go. He was wearing a dark green traveling cloak which obscured his long hair and blue Gi. He was also in possession of a black bag (which contained his training equipment) and wore hard black boots. On the way out of the house Ryuu made sure to lock the door but paused for a moment in consideration._

' _Where is Yuji… usually by now he would be in the kitchen and stuffing himself with ungodly amounts of food. How odd.' now that Ryuu thought about it, he hadn't heard from or seen Yuji in a while. 'Where_ is _he?' Ryuu wondered._

' _Never mind, I'm sure that father will tell me later.' and with that Ryuu left…_

…

 _By the time Ryuu made it to his father's Ki signature it was nearly midday. Looking at his surroundings, Ryuu took in the size of trees in this part of the forest. Like stoic guardians, they leant over the forests inhabitants protectively. Before Ryuu lay a large clearing of grass with a tree stump at its centre. The ground appeared to be flat and to the right lay a huge field- separated from its neighbour by a small dirt path._

 _Sitting on the stump sat a man. He was large in stature, dwarfing Ryuu even whilst crouched. His eyes were hidden behind large brown eyebrows flecked lightly with grey. Above them a few locks of ageing hair tumbled from beneath his straw hat like dry rope._

 _Noticing his son's presence he looked up slightly, never leaving his crouched posture- as if constantly prepared for an ambush. Slowly he turned, the movement rustling his fighting Gi and revealing a huddled figure being him._

" _YUJI?!" Ryuu shouted with visible anguish. With His head shaking back and forth he spluttered: "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE FATHER? YOU SAID THAT HE WOULDENT INTERFERE!"_

 _Ryuu paused suddenly, having herd his father chuckling._

" _Ha-ha, dear Ryuu! I told you that he wouldn't interfere. Tell me… have I ever lied to you before?" the man's eyes gleamed with mirth as he said this._

 _Stalled once again by his father's wisdom, he wracked is brain for an answer 'yes he does sometimes fool me. But it has always been for my benefit. Father has never done anything wrong before, and I doubt he would change this instant. Even with the involvement of Yuji…'_

 _Ryuu nodded once- signalling his change of attitude._

 _Having noticed his son's decision, he motioned for Yuji to reveal himself. "Now you may be wondering why I have brought Yuji along for our training this weekend. Well, you would be right in assuming that this past year I have been growing distant from you in favour of Yuji." The man leaned forward suddenly and with intensity._

" _What you have not discovered, is the private tuition I have been giving Yuji whilst we were alone." Ryuu's gasp was laden with disbelief and hurt. Had he put his trust in the wrong person?_

 _His father continued. "Early on it became clear to me how strong Yuji was becoming. At the age of two he was able to lift furniture and soon it was obvious that he needed training. Almost Immediately I began to see changes within Yuji. He was advancing faster than anyone had before him. By the age of three he had mastered the basic forms of Serpent style and soon he could begin full contact sparring."_

 _After a long pause he began again. "Finally I had discovered my salvation. I am sorry to reveal this now Ryuu but I am soon to leave this earth. The doctors informed me recently: I am dying my son" he gave a pained grin but carried on talking. "Knowing that I was out of time, I searched in vain for a sparring partner worthy of your talent. Ha-ha, I never told you this but you are one of the strongest people on earth and as such it is difficult to find a match for you."_

" _Obviously I was running out of options… until I discovered Yuji."_

…

 _Once silence had reclaimed the forest, Ryuu let out a breath. Had he been so blind as to miss the obvious? Why had he ignored his fathers pained gasps, the rubbing of aching ribs or the looks of sadness cast his way by his dying father?_

 _Ryuu wanted to cry. He felt like lying down and allowing the forest to consume him._

 _His father, the bravest man on the planet- no, the best man on the planet was dying and all Ryuu could care about was his adopted brothers attention. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_

 _Ryuu was about to continue his rant when he felt a small tug on his lower Gi. Looking down, he noticed a very worried looking child with pointy hair._

" _Dada told me to challenge you. He said…" the small boy scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. "He told me that big bruther can't say no to a challenge or he loses his wariarness." Yuji's facial expression became serious and determined. "So I will challenge you to fight whether you like it or not!"_

 _Ryuu was taken aback. Not just by the suddenness of this development, but by the fierce frown that the younger warrior was giving him. He had never seen his naïve little brother act this way before._

 _Unprepared for this change, ryuu was left speechless. "…sure…uh, I will accept your challenge. I guess…" Ryuu managed to stutter in response._

…

 _Fifteen minutes later, Ryuu was positioned at one end of the clearing and was staring across at his brother intently. The boy was currently stretching- obviously excited for the coming bout._

 _Ryuu let out a pent up breath. Was he really going to fight his younger brother, a boy half his size and completely inexperienced? It seemed wrong somehow. Unconsciously, his gaze drifted towards his father- the man who had seemingly ordered this duel to begin._

 _He couldn't be serious could he? Surely Ryuu would wipe the floor with Yuji? Surely!_

 _This all felt wrong._

 _Looking again at the man Ryuu could not help but feel a spark of annoyance. He was ecstatic! Indeed, the straw hatted man was visibly shuddering with excitement- a large grin plastered across his face. Noticing his sons gaze, he innocently waved a him._

' _THAT DOES IT! I'm going to show father that it was a waste of time to train this weakling!' he thought angrily as he locked eyes with his opponent. Yuji only exclaimed loudly:_

" _Hurray! It's time to fight!" Yuji was now jumping up and down with glee. Ryuu only smirked in response. 'this is going to be easier than I thought- he's not even in correct posture'_

" _Oh yeah? How about_ this _you little freak!" suddenly and without warning, ryuu streaked across the battlefield. He moved almost too fast for the human eye to see and little Yuji looked understandably shocked._

 _Spurred on by his opponent's hesitation, Ryuu launched a right handed blow into his brother's abdomen. By bending down for air, Yuji opened himself up to another fist- this time impacting his face._

 _With a gasp of pain, Yuji was launched upwards and towards a waiting leg- the owner having transitioned into an overhead kick._

 _Intense pain lanced down Yuji's back and he was launched into the ground. Upon impact, the earth was torn apart causing a large dust cloud to envelop them both. Ryuu walked forward_

 _Drawing closer to the crater, he could not help but feel guilty. Why had he been so violent? Had he really been harbouring such resentment towards his brother? Ryuu felt disgusted._

 _Then he gasped._

 _There, standing within the dissipating dust cloud, stood Yuji. His clothes were torn and there were a few small scrapes on his face, but that was where the damage ended. In fact he did not appear to even be in pain._

" _Ha-HOW? How are you unaffected?!" Ryuu questioned, feeling apprehension for the first time in years._

 _Yuji merely giggled._

" _Wow that was really cool Ryuu! I can't believe you're so strong!" he cried enthusiastically- a huge grin upon his face._

" _LETS DO THIS!" he yelled… And then vanished._

 _Ryuu was astonished. Not only had his brother survived- no, shrugged off Ryuu's attacks, but he was now moving at an unreal speed._

 _He looked around frantically._

' _Quickly, I must find him so that I ca-' His desperate thoughts were cut off by a hard blow to his gut. It was incredible- he had never felt a punch so hard! And imagine his surprise when he looked up into the eyes of Yuji._

" _Y-Yuji… ha-how did you d-do that?" he choked out in wonder._

 _Yuji seemed to become confused at the question. "By attacking you silly!" he replied and suddenly lashed out with his leg._

 _Ryuu barely had time to block it with his forearm before he saw a flicker of movement to his right. Flinching, Ryuu's shoulder was clipped by his brother's foot before he could dodge- causing him to shuffle backwards in pain_

 _His arm now felt stiff. In fact, Ryuu had doubts that it could be used effectively any longer._

 _In response to his brother's retreat, Yuji lashed out with a flurry of limbs that pushed his opponent backwards._

 _Ryuu was now sweating and panting. How had this happened? How had this four year old boy managed to recover so effectively and push him to his limits? 'never mind' he thought 'I have to end this quickly!'_

 _Mustering his remaining strength, Ryuu launched himself past his brother's attack- neatly dodging the flurry of blows- and barrelled into his brother's chest. Then, by spinning round on the spot, he swept his left leg towards Yuji's face- easily bypassing the flimsy defence._

 _As the foot connected, Ryuu brought his opposite arm into Yuji's belly, sinking it in deeply._

 _Finally ending the combo, Ryuu sent his knee into Yuji's neck and was pleased to hear a grunt of pain before Yuji was sent into the ground._

 _A voice called loudly from behind, now causing Ryuu to whirl in surprise. "Well done, you win the duel, Ryuu."_

…

 _The boys were now both sitting upon a rock- just a few feet from where they previously fought. Both wore expressions of excitement and respect as they mentally relived the previous fight._

 _A few minutes into their rest, a shadow fell over the two boys who after looking up, noticed their father._

" _Alright children, now that you're done, we had better get onto some lessons!" he beamed at them. "Both of you know that I was once a tournament fighter… am I right?" the man continued, daring them to answer._

" _YES!" Yuji exclaimed._

 _Their father kept talking. "I should also mention that I was trained in the style of the serpent- what I have been teaching both of you- at the serpent school in the 256 mountain region."_

" _Of course, it was definitely a privilege- not many can boast to have trained under the greatest martial arts masters of the modern age, can they?" at this his smile became wide and distant. As if he were reminiscing the past. "I will not lie to you and say that it was a walk in the park. The hours were harsh, the training was brutal and my teachers were more fearsome than you can imagine…"_

"… _but I survived" 'and the better for it' he vocalised internally. After a long pause, he bent down and held out his palm. "Ryuu. Yuji. Watch carefully now."_

 _No sooner had the boys turned their attention to the hand, had a strange blue light begun to envelop it. Although at first weak, the glow began to fluctuate in intensity- until it resembled a high powered bulb. He then willed it to expand, until it fulfilled the size and shape of a volley ball. Further light was emitted whilst sparks began to coil around his arm._

" _This is Ki: The life force of the universe. It resides in everything, whether it be animal, human or plant… everything contains it to some degree." The ball of light began to bend and shape before their eyes- occasionally forming a spiral. "What many do not realise is that you can manipulate it."_

" _As if altering the flow of a river, you can direct it outside of your body so that it becomes an external force." Startling the two children, he flicked his hand to one side. This caused the Ki ball to be launched- flying at frightening speeds, the orb impacted a tree, obliterating it entirely._

" _Over the coming months, I shall educate you in the usage of Ki and perhaps even teach you some of my old techniques"_

 _The boys could only stare in open mouthed wonder…_

…

 **Present day**

Ryuuchuckled to himself now, finally getting over his stiffness in favour of a loose fighting stance. Ahhh… the memories…

From that moment on, Ryuu had regarded his brother with respect.

No longer was his brother the attention-stealing, whiny and diminutive Yuji. He was now a respected fighter (and valuable sparring partner) in a world where trust was rare and challenge rarer…

 _ **Palthos asteroid station - 7 years ago**_

Tears streamed gradually down captain Escar's face as he watched his only son depart. The baby was cocooned inside a high tech space pod- an amalgam of both saiyan and kryptonian technology. Next to him stood June Far-Sen his wife who was also crying (if a little more emotionally).

Minutes earlier they had begun the take-off procedures for little kayle's survival pod which would ultimately lead him to the outer reaches of the universe.

"Do you think he will make it my dear, all alone in that pod you created for him?" June asked with worry and a fair amount of uncertainty.

"Yes my love. All of his vital signs are positive and the BLD engines I had installed should get him to his location in no time." Escar spoke evenly, his tone matching those of his saiyan ancestors both in pride and simplicity. "I am sure also of the fact that he will be well looked after. Yes, the particular planet I chose for him is home to a race similar to ours- in anatomy if not power."

June spoke again. "Then I hope for all of our sakes that the barrier holds. In fact, I continue to doubt the logic of our plan. What right have we to deny the counsel's orders?

Escar placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Never fear. That barrier we created should be impregnable… there is no chance of our son discovering his powers."

Under her breath June replied morbidly. _"I hope so my dear, for if we were wrong and our child breaks free… we are all doomed…"_

The saiyan and kryptonian turned once again to the sight of their child. The pod was motionless in the vastness of space, reminding them of a seed- cursed to travel through infinite nothingness unaccompanied. Eventually, after plotting its course through the stars, its engines began to glow a deep purple. Thrumming reached the ears of onlookers until finally the engines pulsed and the pod vanished…


End file.
